1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick set clamp device, and more particularly, to a substantially “C” configured quick set clamp device operable by one hand of a user while the user's other hand holds an object or workpiece.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A myriad of clamp sizes and configurations are obtainable for securing together different objects or portions of a workpiece. The more common clamps include C-configured clamps—“C clamps” that are secured to an object via a rotating handle, and slide clamps that include a clamp mechanism and a base or table having a sliding object engagement member that slides toward a stationary object engagement member to ultimately secure an object therebetween.
The C clamps provide sufficient space between opposite engagement members to allow an object to be unobstructedly disposed between the engagement members, thereby providing engagement member access to depressed portions or cavities of the object. One problem with prior art C clamps is the time required to rotate the handle to position the engagement members of the clamp within depressions or cavities of object, then retract the engagement members sufficiently to avoid protuberances corresponding to the depressions or cavities. Another problem with prior art C clamps is that the user has to use two hands to operate the C clamp; one hand to rotate the handle while the other hand holds a frame portion of the C clamp.
Slide clamps provide quick operation when binding the clamp to an object. The user need only pull the trigger, then move the sliding engagement member toward the stationary engagement member. As with the C clamp, the slide clamp requires two hands to operate; one to hold the trigger and handle while the other hand moves the sliding engagement member toward the stationary engagement member. Another problem with prior art slide clamps is that the table or base limits space between the engagement members thereby obstructing placement of the object such that depressions and cavities in the object are not accessible by the engagement members.
A need exists for a clamp device that operates quickly between retracted and object engaging positions; that is capable of being operated by one hand of a user while the user's other hand holds the object; and that is configured to provide sufficient space between opposite engagement members such that an object may be disposed between the opposite engagement members without engaging any portion of the clamp device, thereby providing engagement member access to depressions and cavities in the object. Further, the clamp device should be reliable in operation, relatively inexpensive, light weight and easy to operate.